Kyo has a WHAT?
by EuphemiaXSuzaku4ever
Summary: Kyo finds out some surprising news from a little girl. Complete with Alternate Ending! The thing won't let me put in the line breaks, so you'll have to figure it out for yourself. Please R&R! I don't own anything except my OC!
1. Chapter 1

"You're going down, rat boy!"

"Are you ever going to stop?"

"Lunchtime!"

"Children, stop fighting. The lovely housewife has made us lunch."

"She's not a housewife!"

"Now, now. Everyone please sit down."

Tohru smiled. It was a normal day at the Sohma house. Ayame was visiting, and Kyo and Yuki were fighting as usual. Tohru sat down at the table, and served everyone their food.

"So Yuki, are you and Tohru going to stop by my shop again?" Ayame asked.

"I don't think so." Yuki said. He sipped his tea, and tried not to lose his temper with his much older brother.

"Whhhyyyy Yuuuukkkiiiii?" Ayame whined. "I have another dress for Tohru-"

"NOOOO!" Yuki shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. Tohru blushed. Yuki quickly stood, and left the room.

"Jeez, what's eatin' him?" Kyo said.

"I have no idea why he could be so upset." Ayame pondered. Tohru stood and excused herself. She followed Yuki into the other room.

"Yuki?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda." Yuki apologized.

"It's okay, Yuki. If you don't want to come to the shop, that's okay." Tohru smiled.

"I should've asked if you wanted to go." Yuki said. He turned to face her. "Did you want to go again?"

Tohru blushed.

"If you don't want to go, there's no reason for me to, I mean unless you want me to go, I could go, or someone else could come with me-" Tohru rambled.

"I'll go with you. I don't want to leave you alone with him for too long." Yuki smiled. Tohru smiled back.

"Tohru, could you go into town and pick up some milk, please?" Shigure yelled from the kitchen. Tohru spun around.

"Sure! Is there anything else we need?" she yelled back.

"I'm not sure." Shigure walked into the room.

"I'll make a list." Tohru said. "Yuki, do you want to go with me?"

"I can't. I have student council things to attend to." Yuki said.

"Do you like being the President? Is it fun?" Tohru asked. Yuki laughed.

"Being President is okay. I'm still getting used to it."

"Okay. Well, I should get going." Tohru said.

"You shouldn't go alone. There are all kinds of weirdoes running around." Shigure said.

"I'll go!" Ayame shouted. There was a loud whack, and Ayame was massaging the lump on his head.

"NO WAY! You're the weirdest of them all!" Kyo shouted. He motioned toward the door. "Come on, let's go."

Tohru ran after him, and went out the door.

* * *

"Damn, it's cold." Kyo said. He looked at Tohru.

"I'm f-f-f-fine." Tohru shivered. Kyo scoffed and took off his sweater. He put it around Tohru's shoulders.

"But, won't you be cold?"

"I'll be fine. You're freezing." Kyo pointed out.

"Okay, but just for a little while." Tohru said. They continued their walk home, Tohru carrying the bag of groceries. Something cold and wet landed on Tohru's nose. She looked up at the sky.

"Look, it's snowing!" Tohru exclaimed. She stuck out her tongue. She caught little snowflakes on it.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked. Tohru jumped. Kyo was ahead of her at the crosswalk, waiting for her. The light changed to 'Don't Walk' just as a little girl was making her way across.

"Kyo, look!" Tohru pointed. A truck was coming straight for the little girl.

"Hey, look out!" Kyo ran and pulled her out of the way just as the truck passed. Tohru ran over to them.

"Are you both all right?" Tohru asked. The little girl nodded.

"What do you think you're doing? This is a busy street-"

Kyo continued his rant, and Tohru looked at the little girl. She noticed something wasn't quite right with her. She was wearing a large coat, and her hair was covered by the hood. She looked about Kisa's age. Her eyes were reddish, but there was something different about them. Her eyes were pointed straight at the ground, unblinking. The little girl's hood blew back, and she reached up to keep it on. Tohru gasped. Kyo stopped scolding the little girl.

"Tohru! What is it? What's wrong?" Kyo questioned. Tohru stared at the little girl, then looked at Kyo. Kyo grabbed her shoulder. "What is it?"

"She-She looks just like you." Tohru said.

"No she doesn't-" Kyo looked closer at the little girl. He backed away.

"She looks just like you, Kyo!" Tohru said. The little girl turned toward them.

"Kyo?" the little girl whispered. He looked at the little girl. She walked towards him. He backed away. Her hood flew back, revealing her long, orange-colored hair.

"Daddy-"

"I'm not your dad!" Kyo yelled. The little girl stopped.

"Daddy sent me here to find you." she said.

"Why? I don't know him!" Kyo yelled.

"He died. He told me to come find you." she said. "It's nice to meet you, Brother."

* * *

"Welcome back, did you get the milk?" Shigure asked. "Ayame left thanks to Yuki…"

Tohru put the groceries away, and Kyo ran into the living room. The little girl walked inside, and found a floor cushion to sit on. Shigure looked at her. He dropped his coffee. "Kyo-"

"I know!" he shouted. Yuki walked into the room. Yuki couldn't help but look at the girl, and look and Kyo, and go back to the little girl. The little girl just stared at the wall.

Yuki and Kyo sat down. Tohru came in and sat down. Shigure regained his composure.

"Well, this is unusual. What's your name?" he asked the little girl.

"I am Niji Sohma. I am Kyo's sister." she replied.

"Kyo?"

"I don't know her!"

"She says her father sent her to find Kyo." Tohru explained.

"Yes. You are correct." Niji said.

"Where did you find her?" Yuki asked.

"She was crossing the street when Kyo saved her from an oncoming truck!" Tohru exclaimed. She thought for a minute. "The light had already changed…"

"Kyo, she does have a resemblance." Shigure pointed out.

"That's because I'm his sister. We have the same father."

"My father walked out on me a long time ago." Kyo said, gritting his teeth.

"He told me everything about you. The only thing I don't know is what you look like."

Tohru gasped. "You're blind?"

"Yes. I was born blind in both eyes." Niji said. "It's quite ironic actually. My name means rainbow, yet I have never seen any color."

Tohru's eyes teared up. Yuki looked at her.

"Miss Honda?"

"That's so sad. You've never seen anything?" Tohru cried.

"No. It's quite all right." Niji said. "There are some things in the world that are terrible, and people are scarred for life because of the things they've seen. I'm lucky. I can't seen anything, I will never be scarred; I will never be afraid of anything."

Tohru tried to contain her tears.

"Yeah, yeah, so what? There's no way you're my sister!" Kyo said heatedly.

"According to your friend, I look just like you." Niji stated.

"Kyo, this little girl looks just like you in every way. How could she _not_ be your sister?" Yuki said.

"Stay outta this ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"That line is getting old." Yuki flipped his gray hair.

"That's it!" Kyo shouted. He jumped at Yuki and they began to fight. Shigure and Tohru stood up. Shigure grabbed Niji just as Yuki punched Kyo in their direction. Niji just stared into space.

"What is Brother doing?" Niji asked.

"I'm not your brother!" Kyo yelled as he threw a punch a Yuki. Tohru sighed.

"Kyo and Yuki are fighting." Tohru explained.

"Yuki?" Niji asked. "Who is Yuki?"

"Yuki is Kyo's cousin. Oh, and Shigure is Yuki's cousin, too. It's a big family of cousins!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Oh." Niji whispered. "Do they always fight?"

"Yes. It's been a while since they fought, though. Not since last week." Shigure added. Tohru looked at Shigure, then turned her gaze back to the fight.

"What is Yuki?" Niji asked. Shigure looked over at Niji.

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"Is he one of the Zodiac animals?" Niji asked. Shigure's eyes widened.

"Yes. Can you guess which one he is?" Shigure asked. Niji walked forward. Tohru reached out to save her from the falling Kyo, but was too late. Kyo and Niji collided, and Kyo transformed. Niji held a cat in her arms.

"This is not Yuki. This is Brother." she said. She squeezed Kyo. "He is a soft kitty."

"Can't…breathe." Kyo gasped for air. Niji released him.

"Yuki?" Niji stood up. She turned in his direction. Yuki backed up a bit.

"How did you know I was over here?"

"You breathe slower than Brother." Niji said. She walked toward him. "I can hear you."

Niji reached him and hugged Yuki unexpectedly. He transformed. She held him in her hands.

"The rat. You are so small. So delicate." Niji said. She got onto her knees, and put the tiny gray rat on the table.

"I would like to meet the others." Niji said. "I want to learn about all of you."

At this moment, Kyo and Yuki transformed back into humans. Tohru and Shigure turned away. Niji simply stared. She walked over to Shigure.

"I'm the dog. There's no need for me to transform after all that." he said. There was a loud growl. Niji covered her stomach. Shigure laughed. "Sounds like someone's a little hungry."

"Yes." Niji said. She turned to Tohru. "Do you make food?"

Tohru laughed. She took Niji's hand, and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"I can make whatever you like! So, what do you like?" Tohru's voice faded away into the other room. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure all stood in the living room.

"Does Akito know?" Yuki asked.

"Probably." Shigure said. Kyo turned away and walked upstairs to his room.

"I have a sister…" Kyo thought out loud. A tear escaped his eye. He quickly reached up to get rid of it.

* * *

"Kyo! Dinner!" Tohru called upstairs. "Kyo?"

It had been a whole week since Niji had begun to live with them. Tohru made her way up the stairs, and walked down the hall to Kyo's room. She knocked, then opened the door. Kyo was fast asleep in his bed. He hadn't even undressed. He laid there with his clothes on, peacefully. Tohru smiled, and let him sleep. She walked back downstairs.

"Where is Brother?" Niji asked.

"He's asleep." Tohru replied. Niji stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked. "Niji?"

"Brother needs to eat." Niji answered. She held out her hand and felt the wall, until she reached the stairs. She slowly walked up, and felt the door of every room.

"Brother!" Niji called. She stumbled into Kyo's room. "Brother! Are you in here?"

Kyo turned over in his sleep. Niji walked over to the window, and opened it. A huge gust of wind hit Kyo. He instantly jumped out of bed.

"It's freezing!" Kyo said. Niji walked towards the door.

"It's time to eat." Niji said. She turned and walked into the hall. Kyo ran out after he closed the window. Niji had overestimated where the stairs began, and Kyo watched his sister trip and fall.

"Niji!" Kyo shouted, he ran and grabbed her hand before she had a chance to injure herself. He pulled her back, and she fell into his arms. Niji grasped the orange cat in her arms and squeezed it.

"Thank you, Brother." she said quietly. He jumped out of her arms.

"You idiot! You could've really gotten hurt! Watch where you step next time!" Kyo wished the words had never left his lips. Niji turned away, and walked carefully down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen. Kyo ran down after her. "Niji, wait! I didn't mean to-"

WHOOSH! Kyo was doused with water. He looked up, and saw Niji with an empty bucket. She put the bucket down.

"Bad kitty."

* * *

"I suppose you don't need a bath tonight." Shigure chuckled. Kyo gritted his teeth. He had changed back into his normal form, and was drying his hair with a towel. Niji, Yuki, and Tohru had walked out to the secret base.

"Is anything ready to pick, Yuki?" Tohru asked. Yuki gave the garden a once-over. He smiled at Tohru.

"Nothing yet." he replied. Tohru smiled back. Niji felt a strawberry plant.

"Do you like strawberries?" Yuki asked. Niji nodded. She stood.

"Where is Brother? Why didn't he come with us?" Niji asked.

"Yuki and Kyo don't always get along…" Tohru explained.

"They must truly hate each other." Niji said. "What did one ever do to the other? Who started all this?"

Yuki was dumbfounded. He thought long and hard. The wind picked up.

"I…I don't know. We've always just fought because the cat and the rat are enemies." Yuki said. "The rat tricked the cat-"

"I know the story." Niji said. "But why do you fight? Just because the story says you have to?"

"I don't know…"

"Tohru! Yuki! Niji!" called a voice. They looked up. By now the wind began to gust. A figure walked toward them.

"Shigure." Niji said. Tohru looked at Niji, then back at the figure. It was indeed Shigure. Niji ran out to him. Tohru and Yuki ran after her. The wind was getting even worse.

"Get back to the house now!" Shigure yelled in his serious voice.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tohru shouted back.

"There's a bad storm coming!" Shigure shouted. A huge gust of wind hit them.

"It's already here!" Yuki yelled. Another gust of wind hit them. Tohru screamed as she was pulled away from them. Yuki and Shigure grabbed her hands.

"Let's go!" Shigure yelled. Everyone ran back to the house.

When they got inside, Kyo was making himself a rice ball. He turned his head.

"Hey, where's Niji?" he asked. Everyone started looking around frantically for her.

"She was next to us the whole time!" Tohru said.

"She must've gotten separated from us." Yuki said. Kyo ran out the door as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"I can't believe they left her!" Kyo shouted. He searched all over the woods, but found no sign of her. He found Yuki's secret base, and looked for Niji around that area. He found her near a tree, sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Niji, are you all right?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I am afraid. I am so afraid, Brother." she said. Tears began to flow out of her eyes. This was the first real emotion he had seen in her face since they met. She reached out and clung to him. He transformed into a cat. Niji held him close to her. He was so glad she wasn't hurt, but how were they going to get home when he was in this form? He squirmed out of her arms.

"Niji, we have to get home!" he shouted. Niji wiped her tears away. She felt for his clothes, and grabbed them. She grabbed her brother, and began to run. Kyo shouted at her to go the other way, and Niji turned around.

"Are you sure this is the way home? The ground feels different." Niji pointed out. Kyo wasn't really sure.

"Put me down!" Kyo yelled. He transformed back into a human, and threw on his clothes. He grabbed his sister's hand, and ran through the trees. He kept running, and changing direction. There was a huge noise behind them. Kyo looked behind them in time to see the cliff collapsing behind them in a mud slide. "Run Niji!"

They ran as fast as they could, and Niji tripped in a hole. Kyo ran back, and threw her out of the way.

"Kyo!" Niji cried. The mud quickly overcame Kyo, and he was buried. Niji cried, and dug through the mud, but it was hard, and she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Niji!" Yuki called. She turned in the direction of his voice. He ran over to her.

"Where's Kyo?" he yelled over the wind. Niji sobbed and pointed in the direction of the mudslide. The wind was rapidly drying the mud, and there was no way Yuki could dig him out.

"Help him!" Niji cried. Yuki knelt down to Niji.

"I need you to come back to the house with me." Yuki yelled.

"No! I have to help Kyo!" Niji said. Yuki noticed she didn't say 'brother.'

"We have to get help!" Yuki explained. Niji nodded, and they ran back to the house. Yuki explained what happened to everyone.

"Call Hatori now!" Shigure instructed. Tohru ran to the phone and dialed Hatori's number. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hatori?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Yes, Tohru, what's the matter?"

"Kyo was trapped in a mudslide, and we need help!" Tohru said frantically.

"I'll be right there." Hatori said calmly. Tohru thanked him, and ran back out to the others.

"Tohru, you and Niji stay here and wait for Hatori." Shigure said. She nodded. Shigure and Yuki ran out to dig Kyo out. Niji's tears hadn't stopped. Tohru wiped Niji's face with a cloth.

"It's going to be all right." Tohru said. Niji stopped crying. Tohru walked her over to the futon, and she laid down. Niji's crying had made her tired, and she slept. Tohru sat, and worried about Kyo. Hatori arrived and found Tohru in the living room. Hatori stared at Niji. They moved out to the kitchen.

"Who was the girl?" Hatori asked.

"Her name is Niji. She's Kyo's younger sister." Tohru explained.

"I see." Hatori said. A pair of arms appeared around his waist. He transformed with a poof! Niji held Hatori in her hands.

"A seahorse?" Niji questioned. She went to the sink, and plugged it. She filled it with warm water.

"What in the world was that?" Hatori asked.

"I'm so sorry, Hatori! Niji, you shouldn't do that." Tohru said.

"A seahorse?" Niji repeated.

"She knows about the curse, I take it." Hatori sighed. "I'm the dragon."

"Oh." Niji said. She turned away, and accidentally walked into the door frame. She backed up and continued on her way. Hatori transformed back, and got dressed.

"I see that she's blind." Hatori said. Tohru nodded. "That's quite a shame."

Shigure and Yuki burst through the door, Shigure carrying an unconscious Kyo in his arms. Hatori and Tohru ran out to the living room, where Niji had begun crying again. Shigure laid Kyo on the futon. Hatori ran over with his doctor bag, and assessed Kyo's injuries. Everyone except Niji left the room. Tohru pulled her away. Shigure and Yuki sat down and panted heavily.

"Well, we got him out." Shigure huffed. Yuki took in big gulps of air.

"Stupid cat." Yuki mumbled. Hatori entered the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Niji ran over to him.

"Is Kyo all right?" she pleaded. Hatori knelt down to her level.

"He's going to be just fine." he announced. She cried tears of joy, and refrained herself from hugging Hatori again.

"I carried him up to his room so he could sleep. He's got a broken arm, but that's the extent of his injuries. I'll put his arm in a cast tomorrow." Hatori explained. He turned to Niji. "He's probably awake by now, if you want to go and check."

Tohru grabbed Niji's hand, and they ran upstairs together. They burst into Kyo's room. He was still asleep, and his left arm was in a splint. Niji ran over to his side. Tohru sat in Kyo's desk chair, and waited.

* * *

Kyo slowly opened his eyes. Niji's hand was on his left arm, feeling the splint. He smiled and put his other hand on top of his sisters'. She gasped.

"Kyo!" she said, with tears in her eyes. Tohru got up from the chair, and walked downstairs to tell Shigure and Yuki. Niji stayed by her brother's side.

"Niji, I'm so glad you're not hurt." Kyo said. He pulled his sister close to him, and he changed into a cat. Niji petted him slowly. He transformed, and got dressed. Everyone ran into the room, including a face he didn't want to see.

"KAGURA!" Kyo shouted in fear. He dove for the window, but Kagura had him by his legs. She pulled him up, and began kissing his cheeks.

"Oh, my poor Kyo! You're broken! What happened?" Kagura cried. Kyo tried to push her off, but hurt his arm in the process.

"Ow! Kagura, get off of me!" he shouted. "OW!"

"I'm so sorry, Kyo!" Kagura said. Niji pulled on Kagura's sleeve. Kagura turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Kyo? Why is there a girl here who looks just like you?"

"I am his sister. My name is Niji. Your name is Kagura. Are you Kyo's girlfriend?" Niji asked.

"NO-"

"You're so adorable! I just want to hug you and squeeze you, and love you forever and ever!" Kagura drowned out Kyo's shouting. Niji was in her arms, being loved. Tohru laughed, and was happy everything was back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tohru?" Niji asked. Tohru turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to school?" Niji asked. Tohru was surprised by the question.

"Well, what school did you go to before you came to live with us?" Tohru inquired.

"I went to a school for the blind. I want to go to regular school now." Niji replied. "You and Yuki, and Kyo all go to the same school, right? Can I go with you?"

"How old are you?" Tohru asked casually.

"14 and 3/4." Niji said. Tohru jumped. Niji was short for her age.

"You're 14?" Tohru said. That's about the same age as Hatsuharu.

"Yes. Does this surprise you?"

"A bit, but I know a couple people your age."

"Are they Sohmas?"

"Yes. Maybe you'll meet them at school." Tohru said. "Shigure can take you to the school for an entrance exam."

"Yes. Where is Shigure?" Niji asked. Tohru thought for a moment.

"I think he went out…" Tohru said. "No, he's in the living room…no, wait…"

Niji had already walked away, and began to search for Shigure.

"Shigure?" Niji asked. She walked around the house some more. She still wasn't used to the house, and she walked into a door. Niji opened it, and it turned out to be Yuki's room. Yuki was in there studying. He hadn't heard the door open.

"Shigure?" Niji asked openly. Yuki jumped, and fell out of his desk chair. Niji ran over, and helped him up.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. Do you know where Shigure is?"

"No. I only saw him at breakfast this morning." Yuki replied.

"Oh, okay." Niji said. She walked back to the door, arms outstretched, just in case. She felt her way downstairs, and accidentally walked off the wooden porch.

"You took quite a spill there, didn't you?" said a voice. Niji got up and ran over to Shigure. She pulled on his kimono.

"Can you take me to school?" Niji asked. Shigure blinked.

"Sure. Are you going to go to the same school as your brother?" he asked, assuming Niji was older than she looked.

"Yes. Tohru said I need to take an entrance exam."

"You do." Shigure said. Niji's face tensed. Shigure laughed. "Don't worry, it's easy."

Niji breathed a sigh of relief. She had been slowly opening up over the past couple weeks, living with everyone. But, anytime someone mentioned her blindness, her wall went back up, and she was emotionless again.

"Where did you go?" Niji asked. Shigure walked into the house with her.

"I just went to get you some books." he said. Niji's face lit up.

"You…got me books?" Niji repeated.

"Yes. They're in Braille, so you can read them." Shigure said. Niji's eyes went wide as she touched one of the Braille books.

"Thank you, Shigure." Niji said. She hugged Shigure, forgetting about the curse. He turned into his dog form, and sighed.

"Your welcome, Niji." Shigure said. His tail wagged.

"What's that stupid dog doing?" a voice yelled. Niji turned around, and tugged on her brother's shirt.

"Look, Kyo! Shigure brought me books." Niji exclaimed. Kyo looked at the dog. He smiled and wagged his tail some more. Shigure transformed back into a human. Kyo shielded his eyes.

"Argh!" Kyo groaned. Shigure was fully clothed when Tohru walked into the room.

"Niji! I found Shi- oh, you're already here." Tohru half shouted. "Kyo, what happened to your cast?"

"My arm is just fine! I don't need no stupid cast-"

Niji ran over to Tohru.

"Shigure bought me books! They're in Braille so I can read them!" Niji exclaimed all over again. Tohru gasped in awe. She looked through the book, and it was entirely in Braille.

"Wow, Niji! This is so amazing! Can you teach me to read Braille?" Tohru asked. Niji nodded really fast, and they ran up to Tohru's room together. Shigure laughed, and pulled out some jelly buns.

"Dog." Kyo said. Shigure looked up. Kyo turned away. "Thanks."

Shigure smiled, and nodded.

"Lunchtime, everyone!" Tohru said. Everyone was at the table except for Shigure and Niji. They were at the school, where Niji was taking an entrance exam. Tohru served everyone, and began to eat. Niji burst through the door, and tripped in the entrance. Shigure helped her up, and she ran into the kitchen, where the others were. Niji ran in, and her socks slid on the floor, which made her run into Kyo.

"AAHH!" Kyo shouted as his sister toppled him over. He changed into a cat, while Niji squeezed him, her face beaming.

"Did you get in?" Yuki asked. Niji nodded yes, and she squeezed her brother even harder.

"Niji-let-go-of-me!" Kyo gasped for air. Niji gave him one final squeeze, and let him go. He fell to the floor, wheezing.

"Wow! That's so great, Niji!" Tohru exclaimed.

"So, you'll be in the same school as us." Yuki said, smiling. "That's wonderful."

"Yeah, so? Now we'll have another Sohma in school with us. Great. That's all I need is more Sohmas-"

Poof! Kyo turned back into a human. Everyone averted their eyes while Kyo scrambled for his clothes. Niji sat down next to Tohru. When Kyo was fully dressed, Tohru served him and Shigure, who had just changed into his robe.

"I'll be so lonely, all alone in this house, feeling lonely, with no one to play with." Shigure sighed. Yuki sipped his tea.

"Why don't you work on your novel, before your editor kills herself?" he retorted. Shigure sighed.

"I always finish way before the deadline, and then I have nothing to do." Shigure whined.

"You write books, Shigure?" Niji asked. Shigure's eyes lit up.

"Why, yes I do! I have written so many novels, I can't even keep track of them!" Shigure continued on his rant, with Niji and Tohru listening in fascination. Yuki sighed, and went up to his room. Kyo walked over to the entryway and opened the door. He walked outside and instantly felt weak. A drop of rain hit his head.

"No way…" Kyo said. He walked back inside, and threw himself on the futon. Niji came out and joined him after she ate. "Kyo?" Niji said. Kyo groaned. Niji cocked her head. "Is something wrong?"

Kyo groaned again. Niji gasped.

"Tohru! Yuki! Shigure! Kyo is sick! Get the seahorse guy!" Niji cried. Everyone ran into the room.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I think I know what's wrong!" Shigure said playfully. Niji turned around to face him.

"What? What is it?" she pleaded.

"It's raining." Yuki replied. Shigure sighed heavily.

"Yuki, why did you have to kill my moment?" Shigure teared up.

"It's raining?" Niji repeated curiously.

"When it rains, Kyo's energy gets drained. I guess it's because cats don't like the rain." Tohru explained. Everyone turned back to the futon, to notice Kyo was gone. He had half-walked, half-crawled up the stairs to his room. Niji ran after him, and tripped on the stairs in doing so. She continued on her way to Kyo's room, and stumbled inside.

"Kyo?" she asked. Kyo had fallen asleep on his bed. Niji listened to him breathe.

"He's asleep." she whispered. She walked over to his bedside, and touched his chest. He was shivering, and didn't have the blanket on him. Niji felt for it, and pulled it over him. Kyo stopped shivering, and Niji got in bed next to him, careful not to embrace him. She fell asleep almost instantly.

"Niji? It stopped raining." a voice called. The door to Kyo's room opened, and Yuki walked in. He noticed Kyo and Niji sleeping side by side. He smiled, and closed the door behind him.

"AAAHHHH!" Kyo yelled, and he fell out of the bed. Niji woke up instantly.

"Kyo? What is it?" Niji reached out to touch him, and fell off the bed herself, onto Kyo. He turned into a cat, and Niji laid on top of him.

"Niji!" Kyo gasped. Niji felt around, but couldn't find Kyo anywhere.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Under you, losing air! Get off!" he exclaimed. Niji quickly got up, and Kyo gulped in air. Tohru ran upstairs, and assessed the situation. She breathed a sigh of relief. For the last two weeks, it seemed every time someone screamed or shouted, Kyo had become a cat again.

"Is everyone all right?" Tohru asked. Niji walked over to the door.

"Why is it that every time I'm with Brother, he turns into a cat?" Niji said in her emotionless voice. She walked out, and descended the stairs. Kyo scoffed, and ran down the stairs after her. He searched the house, but couldn't find her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Damn, where is everyone?" he asked blankly. Tohru appeared behind him.

"Shigure went out, and I think Yuki is at his secret base. Where's Niji?" Tohru asked. She had brought Kyo's clothes with her. Kyo transformed, and took his clothes from Tohru.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Kyo said triumphantly. He opened the door, and saw Niji standing outside. Down the road, there was a man walking toward the house with long, gray hair. Kyo's eyes opened wide.

"Master?" Kyo said. Tohru walk outside.

"Good afternoon, Kazuma!" Tohru called. Kyo only stood there, staring.

"Good afternoon, Tohru." he said nonchalantly. Niji hugged Kazuma. Nothing happened.

"You are not one of the Zodiac members?" Niji asked, her voice still emotionless. Kazuma looked down at her.

"No, Niji, I'm not." he said. Niji backed away.

"You know who I am." Niji said. Kazuma smiled.

"I've known you since you were very small."

Kyo ran over to Niji and Kazuma.

"Master! Why are you here?" Kyo asked. Kazuma turned to Kyo. Kyo hid his left arm behind him. Niji took his hand, and walked to his side.

"I've come to see you, my son. And to see your sister, of course." he chuckled. Kyo gritted his teeth.

"Master, I'm glad you're here, but don't-"

"It's all right, Kyo." Niji said. Kyo looked down at her. "I know." Niji said. Kyo's eyes widened, then shut tight. He held back his tears. He let go of Niji's hand and walked inside, with Tohru and Kazuma behind him. Niji hesitated for a moment, then followed after.

"I'm back." Yuki said as he walked into the living room. He noticed Kazuma sitting at the small table. "Hello, Master."

"Hello, Yuki. How are you?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Yuki smiled. He turned to Tohru. "Is Shigure back yet?"

At that moment, Shigure bust in the door, and ran inside.

"Something terrible has happened!" Shigure said. Everyone braced themselves. Shigure took a deep breath, and looked up. "The convenience store is out of jelly buns!" he sobbed. WHACK! Yuki and Kyo hit him on the head simultaneously.

"You idiot! You made us worry for nothing!" Kyo shouted. Yuki sighed angrily. Niji laughed. She couldn't stop laughing. Shigure smiled. Niji held her stomach and rolled on the floor, while Yuki and Kyo stared at her. Kazuma chuckled, and Tohru started laughing with Niji.

"Shigure! You really shouldn't say something like that, but it's SO FUNNY!" Niji said in between laughs. Shigure stood there, thinking he was hilarious, while Kazuma got up from his seat, and walked to the door. He had seen what he needed to see. The only thing he had to do now was report to Akito. Kyo and Yuki watched him leave out of the corners of their eyes. They knew what he was doing and where he was going. There was nothing they could do to stop him.

"Bye, Shigure!" Tohru called. She took Niji's hand, and joined Yuki and Kyo on the walk to school. Niji took Kyo's hand. He growled, but didn't reject it. Niji pulled on Tohru's hand and whispered something in her ear. Tohru blushed and turned to look at Yuki. He walked with his eyes straightforward. Yuki glanced over at Tohru and Niji. He blushed as Tohru looked at him.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said. Tohru blushed again.

"Niji wants us all to hold hands." Tohru said. Yuki smiled, and took Tohru's hand. They blushed, and continued their walk to school. Kyo didn't look at anyone else, he simply stared ahead.

"Shouldn't you be wearing your cast, you stupid cat?" Yuki said blankly. Kyo felt the anger build up inside him.

"I don't need a cast, and I don't need you lecturing me, ya damn rat." Kyo said.

"Are you sure Kyo? You didn't have it on for very long during break…" Tohru said. Kyo stopped suddenly.

"I said I'm fine!" Kyo shouted. He looked down at his sister. He pulled his hand away. "And let go of my hand!"

Niji pulled Tohru away from Yuki, and everyone's hands were free. They were almost at school. Kyo ran on ahead, and Niji almost went after him, but Yuki held her back.

"He's just a hothead." Yuki explained. Tohru ran after Kyo, and Yuki and Niji walked into the school together. Tohru eventually came back, and helped Niji with her shoes, and helped her find her classes. Then the bell rang.

"Miss Honda, we should get to class." Yuki pointed out. Tohru hugged Niji.

"If you need anything, come and find me, okay?" Tohru said. Niji nodded. Yuki and Tohru walked to their classroom together, and Niji walked into hers. She put on her emotionless face and walked toward the teacher's desk. The teacher turned and looked at Niji.

"Hello, you must be Niji Sohma." she said. Niji nodded. The teacher stood up and led Niji in front of the chalkboard.

"Everyone, we have a new student joining us. This is Niji Sohma. Please give her a warm welcome, and help her find her way around the classroom. Niji is blind, so she will need a little extra help, okay?" the teacher said. She took Niji over to a desk in the corner of the room.

"I've put your desk here, next to the door, so you can easily find it. And I've explained your situation to all the teachers."

"Thank you." Niji said. She sat down. The teacher smiled and began the lesson.

It was near the middle of the day, and the bell rang for lunch. Niji got out her lunch, and ate quickly. She asked the teacher if she could use the restroom.

"Yes. Do you want me to send someone to escort you there?"

"No, thank you." Niji said. "I'll be fine by myself."

Niji walked out of the room, and walked along the wall. The bathroom was the last door on the left, at the end of the hall. Niji found it, and quickly used the facilities. She washed her hands, and came out. Niji felt the wall. She walked a short ways, then stopped.

"_I've gone too far…" _Niji thought. She backed up, then turned around.

"_I'm lost."_ she thought to herself. Niji felt the wall behind her, and leaned against it. She stood up and pumped her fists.

"_I'm not going to give up yet." _Niji thought. She turned left, and started walking at a fast pace. A young boy turned the corner, and ran into her. They fell together with a crash. Niji held her hand to her head and looked down. The boy stood up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Niji nodded. The boy held out his hand to help her up, which Niji couldn't see. "Here, take my hand." he said. Niji put up her hand, and the boy took it, and helped her up. Niji still held her head down, so the boy couldn't see her face.

"I'm sorry I ran into you." Niji said, staring at the ground. "I…got lost."

"I'll help you." the boy said cheerfully. "What's your classroom number?"

Niji told the boy. He looked around, and he pointed down the hall.

"Your classroom's that way!" he said. Niji continued to stare at the floor. The boy tried to find her eyes. He pulled away.

"You must be new here, I'll walk you to your classroom." he said. He took her hand gingerly. Niji looked up, and the boy gasped.

"You're…" he started.

"Yes, I'm Kyo Sohma's sister: Niji Sohma." Niji said.

"Really pretty…" the boy finished. Niji blushed. No one had ever said that to her before.

"What?" was all she could muster.

"You're really pretty, Niji." the boy said. Niji blushed harder. The boy walked her to her classroom just as the bell rang.

"What's your name?" Niji asked. The boy smiled.

"Momiji." he said. "I'm Momiji Sohma."

"Momiji…Sohma?" Niji repeated in a whisper. She felt his hand leave hers. And he was gone.

"Niji!" Tohru called. Niji walked toward her, a small pink streak was still embedded on her cheeks. Yuki noticed right away.

"Niji? Is something wrong?" he asked. Niji looked up, towards his voice.

"No…nothing is wrong." she said quietly. Tohru cocked her head.

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked. Niji nodded, and a smile peeked out from her mouth. Kyo walked over to the group.

"Are we going home or what?" he asked. Tohru turned to face him.

"I told Uo and Hana, and Hatsuharu and Momiji we would meet up, so everyone could meet Niji." Tohru said. The moment Tohru said Momiji, Niji's eyes lit up.

"Fine!" Kyo said. "Let's go and get this over with."

Niji took Tohru's hand.

"I would like to meet them. Uo and Hana, and Hatsuharu…and Momiji…" Niji said. Tohru smiled, and met up with the others near the front gate. Uo and Hana were the first ones there. Just before they reached the others, Yuki took Niji aside.

"Niji, you can't hug Haru or Momiji, okay?" he said. Niji's eyes lit up again.

"Are they-"

"Yes. But Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima don't know about it." Yuki explained. Niji nodded. They joined the rest of the group. Kyo and Uo were already fighting.

"So, orange top, how come you're not wearing your cast?" Uo inquired.

"How the hell did you know about that?" Kyo shouted back.

"I just know things." Uo retorted. Yuki sighed. Hana walked over to Niji.

"Her electric signals are most unusual." Hana said. "They seem to be tame-"

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" a voice called. Niji's cheeks flushed red. Two boys ran toward them.

"Her electric signals jumped just now." Hana said to herself. Momiji and Hatsuharu joined the group.

"It's nice to meet you, Niji." Hatsuharu said.

"You too." Niji said. She tried to keep her face out of sight.

"Hi again, Niji." Momiji said. Niji pulled her head upwards a tiny bit.

"Hi…" Niji said. Her cheeks still quite red. Momiji took notice, and his face became red as well. Everyone stared at the two. Momiji looked over at them.

"Uh, what's the matter with you guys?" Momiji said.

"Nothing." they all said, and turned away. Kyo wasn't paying attention, as he was still fighting with Uo.

"You don't have to work tonight, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Nope! I have a day off." Tohru replied with a smile.

"Well then, why don't we go home and we'll make you dinner." Yuki offered. Kyo's ears picked up the statement.

"You mean me don't you? I'm the only one besides Tohru who can cook!" Kyo shouted. Yuki and Kyo began a verbal squabble, and Uo, Hana and Tohru began talking amongst themselves. Momiji took Niji's hand and led her away from the others. Niji happily obliged. Momiji stopped, and pulled Niji down behind a bush. The others hadn't seemed to notice their disappearance. Momiji hugged Niji. There was a small poof, and he became a rabbit. Niji held him, and ran her hands over his long ears.

"You're the rabbit." Niji said, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yup!" Momiji replied. "So, who else did you meet?"

"I met…the rat, the seahorse, and…you." Niji replied slowly.

"Just Yuki, Hatori and me?" Momiji exclaimed. "What about Kagura?"

"I met a girl named Kagura." Niji said. "Is she a Zodiac animal too?"

"Yeah! She's the boar!" Momiji laughed.

"The boar…" Niji said. "Can you tell me about the other Zodiac animals?"

"Well, sure!" Momiji said cheerfully. Poof! Momiji changed back into a human. He turned around, and quickly got dressed, when he realized that Niji was blind. He smiled.

"We had better get back, though." Momiji said. He helped Niji off the ground. They ran back to the group just in time to see everyone leaving. It seems that no one had noticed them missing.

"C'mon Niji, we're going home." Kyo said to his sister. Niji nodded happily, and skipped over to him.

"Okay!" Niji said cheerfully. Tohru had a feeling something was going on, but she kept it to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Good morning, everyone!" Niji said cheerfully. Kyo, Yuki and Shigure stumbled into the kitchen. They plopped themselves down at the table.**

"**Good morning, Niji!" Tohru replied back. Kyo groaned. He had been unable to sleep at all.**

"**Gdmrning…" Yuki yawned. He had been up all night studying.**

"**I think I'm going to bed straight after breakfast…" Shigure sighed. He had been working on his novel for the past two days. Tohru served everyone, and sat down for herself.**

"**Why so cheerful this morning, Niji?" Yuki asked, stifling another yawn. Niji giggled, and her face reddened.**

"**I'm just excited about school is all." Niji said. Shigure quickly finished his breakfast, and went immediately to his room and laid down.**

"**I have to be at the school early, so I can't walk with you today." Yuki said. He got up and gathered his things, and was out the door. Tohru and Niji finished their breakfast, and Kyo tried to stay awake. His head fell onto the table. Niji leaned over to Tohru.**

"**Tohru." Niji whispered.**

"**Yes, Niji?" Tohru whispered back.**

"**Yesterday at school…there was…this boy…" Niji started. Tohru blushed, and her heart fluttered.**

"**And?"**

"**He…he said I was pretty…" Niji's cheeks turned full on red. Tohru jumped.**

"**Really?" Tohru said excitedly. Kyo woke up.**

"**Really? What really? What're you guys talking about?" Kyo stuttered. Tohru waved her hand back and forth.**

"**Nothing! Just, uh, ice cream." Tohru laughed.**

"**You're a terrible liar, now what are you guys talking about?" Kyo demanded. Niji's face turned even redder than before. Kyo looked at her.**

"**Niji?" Kyo asked. Niji turned away.**

"**A boy…" Niji said quietly. Kyo jumped to his feet.**

"**A boy?" he shouted, suddenly full awake. "Who was it? Did he say something mean to you? I'll kill him! What was his name?"**

"**He called me pretty…" Niji said. "His name was Momiji."**

"**MOMIJI?" Kyo shouted. Tohru's heart jumped.**

"**Momiji likes you?" Tohru said. She hugged Niji close to her. "Wow! That's so great! Do you like him back?" Tohru asked.**

"**Well…"**

"**NO WAY!" Kyo shouted loudly. "I'll beat the crap outta that kid! He is so dead!"**

"**No!" Niji shouted back. She jumped on Kyo. He turned into a cat.**

"**Lemme go! I have to kill Momiji!" Kyo struggled to escape her grasp.**

"**No, you can't! I-I like him too!" Niji screamed. Kyo stopped wiggling. He turned back into a human, and pulled on his clothes. He scoffed, and ran off to school. Niji stood up, and quickly grabbed her bag.**

"**We have to stop him!" Niji said, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. Tohru snatched up her school bag, and took Niji's hand. They raced out the door.**

**Tohru ran toward the school, holding Niji's hand. A tall boy came up to them.**

"**Oh, Hatsuharu! Have you seen Momiji?" Tohru asked.**

"**He's around here somewhere…I saw him earlier, he was hanging around the front of the school." Haru explained. Niji's heart skipped a beat.**

"**Can you take me there?" Niji asked. Haru looked down at her.**

"**Sure. Here, take my arm." Niji grabbed Haru's arm, and they walked to the front gate. Momiji was at the front of the school building. He waved.**

"**Hey! Niji!" Momiji called. Niji let go of Haru's arm, and walked forward. Momiji ran towards her. He took out a single rose, and put it in her hand. He had taken off all the thorns, and had only left the smooth stem. Niji felt the stem, and worked her way up to the petals of the flower. They were very soft and fragile to the touch. Niji smelled it. Haru and Tohru had been watching from behind them. They smiled.**

"**MOMIJI!"**

**Momiji turned around. Kyo was running towards him at an alarming speed. Momiji grabbed Niji's free hand, and they ran behind Tohru and Haru. Kyo continued on his rampage.**

"**Kyo, wait!" Tohru cried. Hatsuharu walked forward, and put himself in a fighting stance. Kyo had one focus point, and didn't even glance at him. Haru thrusted a fist straight at Kyo's face, and connected. Kyo was knocked instantly to the ground.**

"**Come on, you wuss! Get up off the ground, and fight like a man!" Haru yelled at Kyo. Tohru turned around to face the two children hiding behind her.**

"**We still have a while until school starts. We should go somewhere away from those two." Tohru said calmly. Momiji nodded. Niji listened intently to the fight.**

"**What happened to Hatsuharu?" Niji asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Momiji took Niji's hand.**

"**It's alright, Niji. Haru went black. He wants to protect us." Momiji explained. He pulled her away from the fight. Tohru looked back. Kyo looked like he was winning, but Haru was doing his best.**

"**Kyo, Hatsuharu! Please stop! I don't want you to get in trouble!" Tohru shouted, but it was no use. They continued their fight. Momiji and Niji ran into the school away from them. They changed their shoes, and Niji took Momiji's arm. They walked around the school, happy to be away from everyone else.**

"**Momiji?" Niji said. Momiji looked at her as they walked.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Can you tell me about the other Zodiac members now?" she asked. Momiji smiled. They sat down on a bench in an almost empty hallway.**

"**Okay, so Haru out there? He's the cow." Momiji said. Niji's eyes widened.**

"**Wow…who else is a part of the Zodiac?" she asked curiously. Momiji put a finger to his chin and thought for a bit.**

"**Well, let's see…" Momiji began.**

"**What on earth started this?" asked the vice-principal. Haru and Kyo were sitting across from each other in his office. Neither of them spoke. Tohru was waiting outside. Haru was still black, but he wasn't as angry anymore. Kyo was still flaming. The vice-principal looked at both of them sternly.**

"**Am I going to get an answer?" he asked menacingly. Haru stood up, and pointed at Kyo.**

"**That PANSY can't take it when someone likes his sister! He threw a temper tantrum just like a little baby!" Haru shouted. It was Kyo's turn to stand up.**

"**Shut up! Momiji is a perverted little brat, and he doesn't deserve her!" Kyo shouted. He reflected on what he'd just said. He blushed, then turned around so they couldn't see his face. The vice-principal turned to Haru.**

"**And what does this have to do with you?" he asked. Haru folded his arms across his chest.**

"**The pansy came to school looking for Momiji. He was probably going to beat the crap out of the poor kid." Haru said. Kyo gritted his teeth. Haru continued. "I was only trying to protect Momiji and the ladies."**

**The vice-principal sighed. "You're both suspended for the rest of the day."**

**Kyo burst out of the office, and ran as fast as he could go.**

"**Kyo!" Tohru called after him. Haru walked out of the office, and faced Tohru. She turned around. Haru teetered a bit, then fell backwards onto the floor.**

"**Hatsuharu!" Tohru cried. The vice-principal came out of his office, and helped him up.**

"**What happened? How did I get up here?" Haru asked. Tohru sighed. The vice-principal looked at him strangely. Tohru froze up.**

"**Uh, Hatsuharu is, erm…" Tohru started.**

"**Never mind, Miss Honda." he said. "Please, go back to class."**

**Tohru bowed and thanked the man, and hurried back to class. Momiji and Niji were in their own separate classes, each thinking about the other. Momiji had to retake a quiz during lunch, so they couldn't see each other. Niji sighed, and took out her lunch. She ate slowly today, her mind drifting from schoolwork to the Zodiac members to Momiji.**

"**Hey, blind girl!" a voice called. Niji glanced over toward the voice. A group of three girls walked over to her.**

"**What are you staring at, blind girl?" one asked snidely. Niji turned back to her lunch, and ignored her.**

"**I'm talking to you! Or have you gone deaf too?" she shouted. The teacher was out of the room, and no one else was paying them any attention. The other girl knocked over the rest of Niji's lunch. Niji knelt down and picked up the pieces. Niji stood up and put away her lunch. The leader of the girls walked up to her face.**

"**Say something!" she commanded.**

"**Something." Niji replied. SLAP!**

"**Don't you dare back sass me!" the girl said sternly. Niji was stunned. No one had ever hit her before. Niji's eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to let herself cry.**

"**Stay away from Momiji or else. He's ours; and you don't deserve him." the leader girl said. Niji was about to say something, but the teacher walked back into the room, and class began.**

"**Niji! Hey Niji, wait up!" Momiji called. Niji turned around, but kept her face hidden. He ran up to her.**

"**Hi Momiji. I'm sorry but I have to go home, I have…a lot of homework." Niji lied. Momiji looked confused.**

"**Okay Niji…" he said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."**

**Niji turned around, and began the walk home. Tohru and Yuki caught up to her, and walked closely behind. Niji was aware they were behind her, but she tried not to think about it. She just wanted to get home and cry. Yuki looked around.**

"**Where's that stupid cat? He wasn't in class today." he asked.**

"**He got suspended…" Tohru said. Yuki's eyes widened.**

"**What happened?" Yuki asked.**

"**He came to school…looking for Momiji…he wanted to hurt him…" Niji said very quietly. Yuki's face twisted in confusion.**

"**Has Kyo gone insane? What did Momiji ever do to him?" Yuki asked bluntly. Tohru whispered in Yuki's ear the events of that morning. Yuki blushed.**

"**Niji, is all that true? Does Momiji like you?" Yuki asked.**

"**Yes, but I don't like him anymore." Niji said. Tohru and Yuki stopped walking.**

"**Oh no! Niji, what happened?" Tohru cried.**

"**It's nothing…I'm pretty tired from school. Can we hurry home?" she said. Tohru and Yuki looked at each other and sensed something was wrong. Niji began to run.**

"**Niji! Wait!" Yuki called after her. Niji fell and started crying, but got back up and kept running as fast as she could. Tohru tried to keep up, but wasn't as fast as Yuki. He was neck and neck with Niji, when the house appeared in their sight line. Niji slowed down, and ran into the house. Tohru and Yuki followed. They stopped in the entryway to catch their breath. Niji ran up to the room she shared with Tohru.**

"**Welcome home, everyone!" Shigure said cheerfully. He appeared in the doorway.**

"**Get back to work, Shigure!" a familiar voice yelled. There was a crash, followed by Shigure's editor Mii dragging Shigure away to his room.**

"**Yuki, maybe Niji really is just tired." Tohru said. Yuki shook his head.**

"**She was crying, and she had a red mark on her face." Yuki said. Tohru gasped. Kyo walked into the house from the porch.**

"**Kyo! Use the front door next time!" Shigure yelled from his office. Kyo scoffed.**

"**How does he always know?" he muttered. Tohru ran over to him.**

"**Kyo! Niji ran home, and she was crying-" Tohru exclaimed worriedly. Kyo ran up to Tohru and Niji's room. Yuki and Tohru waited downstairs. When Kyo reached Niji's room, she was crying on her bed.**

"**Niji!" Kyo said abruptly. Niji jumped, and quickly tried to wipe away her tears. She hid her face from her brother.**

"**Brother?" she said emotionlessly.**

"**Don't give me that! Why are you crying?" Kyo demanded. Niji wiped away more tears.**

"**It's nothing. Don't worry about me." Niji said. She turned away from him. Kyo went over to her and turned her around.**

"**Niji, tell me-" Kyo stopped suddenly. He saw the red mark on Niji's face. Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. Anger welled up inside him. "What the hell happened to you? Did…Did Momiji hit you?"**

"**No, Brother. I was running home, and I fell." Niji said. "I told you it's nothing."**

"**Niji, if there's something you're not telling me-"**

"**Please, leave me alone, Brother. I fell. There's no need to assume other things." Niji said. She got up and began her homework. Kyo wanted to question her further, but decided against it. He went downstairs.**

"**Kyo!" Tohru called. Kyo glanced at her. She came up to him.**

"**What happened to Niji? Is she okay? Yuki said…" Tohru stopped. Kyo sighed.**

"**She won't talk to me. She keeps telling me she fell and hurt herself, but…" Kyo said. "I can't get through to her…"**

"**I think I can help." Tohru said trying to sound calm. She brushed past Kyo and headed upstairs.**

"**Niji?" Tohru said as she opened the door to their room. Niji was sitting at her desk. She turned around.**

"**Yes?" she asked, still emotionless. Tohru shut the door behind her.**

"**Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked. She sat on Niji's bed. Niji turned the chair towards her, and hesitated for a moment.**

"**It's okay. You can tell me anything." Tohru said. Niji hugged her. Tohru was surprised for an instant, then hugged her back. Niji started crying again.**

"**I-I can't tell you…" Niji said.**

"**That's okay." Tohru said. "My mom said that you sometimes have to wait before you share a big secret. You just need to wait for the right time."**

**They stopped hugging. Tohru noticed the red mark on Niji's face. It had faded, but it was still there. Tohru hugged Niji tightly, then released her. "I'll make your favorite for dinner, okay?"**

**Niji nodded, and a small smile appeared on her face. Even though Niji couldn't see it, Tohru smiled back, and walked downstairs.**

"**Bye, Shigure!" Niji called.**

"**Have a good day at school!" Shigure shouted back. Niji caught up with the rest of the group.**

"**Kyo?" Niji asked.**

"**What?" he said.**

"**Can you promise me something?" Niji asked. Kyo looked away. Niji continued, "Could you not hurt Momiji? I don't like him anymore, okay?"**

**Kyo looked at his little sister.**

"**Is this because of yesterday? You can still like him if you want-"**

"**No, it's just…never mind." Niji said. "Just promise. Please?"**

"**Fine, whatever." Kyo promised. Tohru smiled, but was still worried. Yuki looked back at Niji. She seemed happier today, but something wasn't quite right to him. Niji could feel Yuki's eyes on her. Hopefully he didn't see through her act. Niji only wanted to protect everyone, especially Momiji. Niji went straight to her classroom, and waited for class to start. Tohru was talking to Uo and Hana when Momiji came running up to her.**

"**Tohru!" Momiji waved. Tohru smiled, and bent down a bit.**

"**Hi, Momiji!" she replied.**

"**Have you seen Niji?" he asked.**

"**She went to class already." Tohru said. Momiji's smile faded a bit.**

"**Okay, thanks Tohru!" Momiji said, trying to sound cheerful. He ran off to Niji's classroom. The only ones inside were Niji, standing and talking with a group of girls. Momiji stopped in the doorway. He couldn't hear what they were saying. The girls said something to Niji. Niji said something back, and the leader girl hit her in the same spot again. Niji fell to the floor, clutching her face. Momiji ran inside, and crouched down next to Niji.**

"**Niji! Niji, are you okay?" Momiji asked. Niji blushed.**

"**Momiji! It's Momiji!" the girls squealed happily. Momiji stood up.**

"**That's no way to treat someone!" Momiji said to the girls.**

"**But, she was trying to steal you away from us!" the leader girl said.**

"**I don't like any of you! I especially don't like people who pick on others!" Momiji raised his voice. The girls backed away, and ran out of the classroom, crying. Momiji knelt down to Niji's side, and took her hand. "Niji?"**

"**Momiji…" Niji sniffled. "Are we the only ones in the room now?"**

"**Yes. We're alone. The girls ran off." Momiji said sincerely. Niji hugged him. He turned into a rabbit, and Niji held him close to her.**

"**They-"**

"**I know." Momiji said. "It's all right, Niji. I'll protect you."**

"**Momiji?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Thank you." Niji said. Momiji turned back into a human, and got dressed. He helped her up. Students started to come into the classroom.**

"**I have to leave now, but I'll come here at lunch, okay?" Momiji said sweetly. Niji nodded. Momiji let go of her hand, and Niji sat down at her desk. She smiled and focused on the day ahead.**

"**Niji. I'm here." Momiji said. He took a chair from an empty desk, and sat down next to her. Momiji's fangirls were watching them from across the room. They knew they had lost the battle, and they couldn't have him.**

"**Momiji, I'm sorry I lied to you…I should've told you about them." Niji said.**

"**It's not your fault, Niji. I should've known something was wrong. Do you still like me?" Momiji asked. Niji smiled.**

"**Of course. I really like you a lot." Niji said. Momiji closed his eyes and smiled. He handed her a folded cloth. Niji felt it. She opened it up, and felt the inside. There was a message only she could read. Niji's fingers felt the bumps that had been sewn on to make Braille. Her heart fluttered, and her face became red. Momiji's smile only grew bigger. She nodded quickly, and squeezed the cloth close to her chest. Momiji stood up, and replaced the chair back at the empty desk. He took Niji's right hand, and kissed it softly. The bell rang, and he was gone.**

"**Tohru! Tohru!" Niji called. She knew Tohru was around here somewhere, Tohru was supposed to meet her near the front of the school. Tohru came around a corner.**

"**Niji! Sorry I'm late!" she said. Tohru made it to the gate. "Yuki and Kyo already left. They were having a race to see who got home first."**

**Niji laughed. Tohru smiled. Niji seemed happier today. They began the walk home.**

"**Tohru?" Niji said. Tohru looked at Niji. Niji blushed for a moment. "I, um…"**

"**Yes? What is it?" Tohru inquired. Niji smiled.**

"**Momiji and I…we're together now."**

**Tohru dropped her school bag and hugged Niji right there on the spot. They continued the walk home.**

"**Wow! I'm so happy for you two!" Tohru exclaimed. Niji took out the cloth Momiji gave her.**

"**Here, read this. Momiji made it and gave it to me." she said. Tohru took the cloth, and felt the bumps. She concentrated hard.**

"**W-I-L-L Y-O-U B-E M-Y G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D?" Tohru read out the letters. Tohru's face scrunched up in confusion. "What does that spell?"**

**Niji laughed again. They had reached the house, and took off their shoes.**

"**Will-you-be-my-girlfriend." Niji answered. CRASH! Someone had dropped a plate. Yuki and Kyo came out of the kitchen, and stood in the hallway staring at the two girls. Tohru's face became red, and Niji burst out laughing. The two boys looked at each other in confusion.**

"**No-wait! It's not what you think!" Tohru began, but her voice was drowned out by Niji's laughing. Niji stopped and gave the cloth to Kyo.**

"**That's what the cloth says. Tohru was trying to read it." Niji said. Yuki felt the cloth.**

"**I'm guessing Momiji gave this to you?" Yuki asked. Niji nodded, and blushed. Kyo clenched his fists, and was about to blow, when there was another crash inside the house. Everyone ran into the living room. There was a blonde boy sitting on the floor, between two pieces of a broken table. He chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head. Kyo immediately grabbed him.**

"**Momiji!" Kyo yelled, and he twisted Momiji's ears.**

"**Owww! Tohru! Kyo's hurting me! Niji! Help me!" Momiji whined cutely. Niji walked over to Kyo, and hugged them both. They each transformed, and Kyo chased Momiji around the house until Shigure came home.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I see."

"What kind of action will you take?"

"Bring her to me."

"Guess what day it is?" Niji said. Tohru thought for a moment.

"March 14th? Oh! It's White Day!" she exclaimed.

"Yes! And for Valentine's Day, I got Momiji a chocolate bunny! I wonder what he'll get me!" Niji said excitedly. Tohru laughed.

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru turned around. Yuki stood there with a small package. "This is for you. To thank you for the chocolate strawberries on Valentine's Day."

"You didn't have to do that!" Tohru cried. Yuki smiled and handed her the package anyway. Tohru looked at Yuki and smiled. She opened the package and took out a silver bracelet with strawberry charms on it. Tohru gasped.

"Do you like it?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, but it must've been so expensive!" Tohru exclaimed.

"It's nothing. Really." Yuki said. "I'm glad you like it."

"Can I see it, Tohru?" Niji asked. Tohru handed her the bracelet. Niji felt all the charms.

"They're strawberries!" Niji said. She put it on Tohru's wrist and whispered in her ear. "Wow, he must really like you!"

Tohru blushed.

"Where's that stupid cat? We have to leave for school soon!"

"Kyo!" Niji called. "Get down here!"

"Shut up! I'm coming!" he yelled back. "Since when did you get so bossy?"

Kyo ran downstairs, and noticed Tohru's bracelet. He had completely forgotten to get her a present. Again. Kyo ran out the door, and Yuki and Tohru decided to walk to school without him. Niji held Tohru's hand. They reached the school, and Niji ran inside. She changed her shoes, and sat down at a bench. She heard familiar footsteps coming down the hall. Niji stood up.

"Kyo!" she shouted. Kyo jumped, and looked up. His sister was facing him, with her hands on her hips. He walked over to her.

"What?" he yelled back.

"What did you get Tohru for White Day?" she demanded. Kyo froze up, then sighed.

"I forgot." he said. Niji smacked him in the arm. "Ow!"

"I knew something like this would happen." Niji said. She took something out of her pocket, and put it in Kyo's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Give her this. I know she'll love it." Niji said. She pushed him. "Now go find her, you idiot!"

Kyo walked down the hall, and opened the small box. It was a beaded necklace, with a small rice ball pendant. Kyo rounded the corner, and saw Tohru walking alone. He hesitated for a moment, then ran up to her.

"Niji!" Momiji called. Niji turned in the direction of his voice. She smiled. Momiji came up to her, and took her hand.

"Hi, Momiji!" Niji said happily.

"I bet you're wondering what I got you for White Day." he said. Niji blushed.

"No! Of course not! You didn't have to get me anything!" Niji said. Momiji laughed. Niji smiled. "What did you get me?"

"Uh-uh." Momiji said. "Not until after school."

"Okay." Niji sighed. They laughed together. The bell rang. Momiji walked her to class, and ran off to his own.

"_Damn!"_ Kyo thought. Kyo ran up to her. "Hey!"

Tohru jumped. She turned around.

"Kyo?"

Kyo gave her the box.

"White Day." was all he could muster. Tohru opened the box, and saw the necklace. The look in her eyes showed the way she felt.

"Thank you, Kyo." she said. Kyo smiled, and they walked into the classroom together.

"Momiji?" Niji said. She was waiting at the bench where they always met. It was the end of the school day. She heard footsteps, but they weren't Momiji's. She didn't recognize them until the person spoke.

"Hello, Niji. Could you come with me please?" a man said. Niji stood.

"I'm sorry, Kazuma. I'm waiting for Momiji." Niji said. Kazuma really hated lying, but he had no choice.

"Momiji sent me here to get you. He wants you to meet him at the main house instead." he said. Niji hesitated. Kazuma took Niji's hand, and Niji followed him.

"Niji!" Momiji called. He looked around. Niji wasn't at the bench, or anywhere near it. "Maybe she forgot."

Momiji ran to Shigure's house. He walked inside. Tohru saw him first.

"Hi, Momiji. What are you doing here? Niji's waiting for you at the school." she said. Momiji's face dropped.

"You mean she didn't forget? She's not here?" he said. Tohru gasped.

"You mean she's not at the school? She said that you were going to walk her home!" Tohru exclaimed worriedly. Yuki came into the room.

"Where's Niji?" he asked.

"She's not here and she's not at school!" Tohru said.

"WHAT?" shouted a voice. Kyo ran into the entryway. He picked Momiji up by his shirt collar.

"You-You lost her! I trusted you to take care of her!" Kyo yelled. Yuki pulled Kyo away from Momiji.

"Yelling at him isn't going to help!" Yuki said.

"Where could she have gone?" Tohru thought out loud. Yuki and Kyo gasped together. Momiji's eyes widened.

"NO!" he yelled. He ran out the door. Tohru turned to the boys.

"What is it? Where is she?" Tohru cried. Yuki looked away.

"Akito…" he muttered. Tohru gasped. Kyo ran out of the house, looking for Momiji. Momiji had gained ample ground. He ran, and didn't bother to wipe away his tears. Kyo eventually caught up to him.

"Momiji!" Kyo yelled. Momiji ignored him. Kyo kept yelling at him, until Momiji stopped and turned around.

"Kyo…" Momiji's tears began to overflow. He hugged Kyo. "I promised I'd protect her!"

"Momiji, we have to get to her now! There's no time for crying!" Kyo said. Momiji pulled away and nodded. They ran for the main house at full speed.

"This way, please."

Niji held Kazuma's arm through the unfamiliar house. They walked for what seemed like hours, before Kazuma stopped.

"Where are we? Where is Momiji?" Niji asked.

"He'll be here soon. Wait here for a moment, okay?"

Niji nodded, and Kazuma walked into a room. Niji had never been here before. Her father had never told her about the main house. Her mother knew nothing about it, since Niji's mother had died the moment she was born. Niji waited impatiently for Kazuma to come back out of the room. The door slid open, and Kazuma led her inside. Niji could hear birds chirping, and there was running water. Kazuma led her to a floor cushion, and left the room.

"So, you are Niji…" a voice said. Niji didn't recognize this voice at all, and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Y-Yes." she said. The chirping bird went away, and someone walked around the room.

"You are blind, correct?" the voice asked. Niji's wall went up.

"Yes." she said emotionlessly. The footsteps stopped, and the man sat.

"Forgive me, I have not introduced myself yet. I am Akito, head of the Sohma family." he said. Niji relaxed slightly. At least she was related to this man somehow. Niji bowed.

"I am pleased to meet you." she said. Akito stood up and walked over to her.

"You seem to know about the curse of the Zodiac." he whispered in her ear. "I don't like this."

"Uh-"

"Hatori? Could you join me in here?" Akito said. Hatori walked into the room and bowed. He noticed Niji sitting on a floor cushion, and he immediately felt guilt.

"Hatori? What are you doing here? Where is Momiji?" Niji asked. She stood up. "Where is he?"

Hatori walked over to her. He turned back to Akito.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Akito nodded.

"Erase her memory." he commanded. Niji backed up. Hatori walked towards her, and held out his hand.

"NO!"

Hatori was toppled over by Momiji. Kyo went straight for Akito. One punch knocked him out cold. Hatori struggled to get Momiji off him.

"Momiji! Kyo!" Niji said. Tears began to stream down her face. Momiji grabbed Niji's hand and all three of them ran out of the main house before anyone could catch them. When they were far away from the house, they stopped to catch their breath. Momiji took both of Niji's hands in his.

"Niji? Are you all right? Did Akito do anything to hurt you?" he asked. Niji stopped panting, and shook her head. Kyo knelt down to his sister's side.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Let's go home." he said. They walked to Shigure's house, luckily with no injuries.

"Tohru? Yuki? Shigure?" Niji called. They walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Tohru jumped up from the futon and ran over to Niji, and hugged her.

"Niji! I'm so glad!" Tohru started to cry. Yuki got up, and walked over to Kyo.

"Hatori called. He said you punched Akito…" Yuki said. "He's dead."

They all gasped. Shigure was the last to get up.

"Hari said that Kyo's punch hit him so hard, it ruptured the aneurism in Akito's brain."

Kyo stood there dumbfounded.

"I…killed him?" he said slowly. Yuki nodded and did the last thing Kyo expected him to: Yuki hugged him.

"Thank you…thank you, Kyo." Yuki said. Kyo was still dazed from Shigure's words. Momiji hugged Kyo too. A car pulled up outside. Everyone tensed. Hatori and Kazuma entered the house. Shigure stood in front of everyone.

"It's all right, Shigure." Hatori said. "I'm not going to erase anyone's memories. No one is in any trouble."

"That was very brave of you, Kyo." Kazuma said. Kyo threw a punch at him. Kazuma blocked it easily.

"You were the one who gave Niji to Akito!" Kyo yelled.

"You know as well as anyone, I had no choice." Kazuma said. Kyo pulled his hand away. Momiji ran up to Hatori.

"Hari! I'm so sorry I attacked you!" Momiji said. Hatori put up a hand and smiled.

"Don't worry, Momiji. I'm quite all right. I forgive you." he said. Momiji hugged him, then turned to Niji. He took her hand and led her up to Tohru's room. They sat down on Niji's bed.

"Are you sure you're okay, Niji?" Momiji asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Momiji took out a small box from his pocket. "It's White Day."

Niji accepted the box and opened it. She felt a small locket. She smiled.

"It's you and me inside, isn't it?" she asked. Momiji smiled.

"Uh-huh. Do you like it?" he asked. Niji nodded, and Momiji took out the silver locket, and put it around Niji's neck.

"Momiji?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Niji said. Momiji smiled at her.

"I love you too, Niji." he said. He put a hand to her cheek, and kissed her.


	5. Alternate Ending

"**Are you sure?" Hatori asked. Akito nodded.**

"**Erase her memory." he commanded. Niji backed up. Hatori walked towards her, and held out his hand. He touched her forehead. Niji heard the door open, and she turned toward the sound. There was a small flash inside the room. The last thing Niji remembered was looking straight into Momiji's eyes.**

"**Niji?" a voice asked. Niji groaned for a moment. Then she slowly opened her eyes. To her amazement, she could see! She looked around. She was laying on a futon. A boy sat next to her, with tears in his eyes. The boy spoke again. "I'm so sorry, Niji…I didn't get to you fast enough…I was too late…"**

**Niji put her hand onto his. The boy looked at her. "Niji?"**

"**You weren't too late, Momiji." she said. The boy gasped.**

"**You-you remember me?" he said. Niji nodded.**

"**Tohru! Kyo! She's awake! She remembers!"**

**Everyone rushed into the room.**

"**How is that possible?" Yuki asked. Another man walked into the room.**

"**Her memory wasn't really erased, because she had never seen anything. There wasn't really anything to erase. Somehow, she isn't blind anymore." Hatori said. Momiji gasped.**

"**Niji? Can…can you see me?" he asked.**

"**Yes, I can. You're…" Niji began.**

"**What?" Momiji asked. Niji smiled.**

"**Really cute." she finished. Momiji's tears began flowing again, but this time, out of sheer happiness. Niji sat up.**

"**What happened?" she asked. Hatori stepped forward.**

"**Momiji and Kyo came to your rescue. Kyo punched Akito so hard, that the aneurism in his brain burst, and he died." Hatori explained. Momiji finished the rest of the story.**

"**Kazuma brought you here, and we thought your memory was gone." he explained. Niji nodded.**

"**Why don't we all go into the kitchen and have some tea?" Shigure asked. Everyone walked into the kitchen, except Niji and Momiji. Momiji took Niji's hand and led her upstairs. They sat down on Niji's bed. Momiji took out a small box from his pocket. "It's White Day."**

**Niji accepted the box and opened it. It was a locket. She smiled.**

"**It's you and me inside, isn't it?" she asked. Momiji smiled.**

"**Uh-huh. Do you like it?" he asked. Niji nodded, and Momiji took out the silver locket, and put it around Niji's neck.**

"**Momiji?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I love you." Niji said. Momiji smiled at her.**

"**I love you too, Niji." he said. He put a hand to her cheek, and kissed her. They pulled away at the same time, and smiled at each other. **

"**Can you teach me all the colors of the rainbow?" Niji asked. Momiji nodded.**

"**Come over here for a minute." he said. He walked over to a big rectangular object. Niji had no idea what it was. She walked in front of it, and Momiji turned it around. Niji gasped. What she saw…was herself. Niji turned herself around, and looked at her hair, and clothes. Niji suddenly ran over to Momiji, and grabbed his hand. She pulled him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where everyone was drinking their tea. Niji ran over to her brother, and looked at him square in the face.**

"**I honestly don't see the resemblance."**


End file.
